


A Love That Is Hidden Behind Fear

by BlazingSoul500



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Love, Sibling Love, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingSoul500/pseuds/BlazingSoul500
Summary: Love is a wonderful feeling, but when will Mythra express that love? Fear holds her back and she continues to rely on Pyra. Until one night in Indol they have a talk about Rex.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Kudos: 25





	A Love That Is Hidden Behind Fear

“Rex is the one who woke Mythra up. I think he appreciates what that means”.

Mythra had spent the first few hours in Indol hiding away in the dream world of Elysium. For some reason Pyra’s words were on her mind today. She knew why it was because of Rex. The brave, selfless, and kindhearted boy was all she could think about lately and that brought a smile to her face.

“Why do I feel so warm?” She asked.

She could feel the warmth of Rex’s heart beating within her own. A familiar feeling, she felt 500 years ago. This feeling set her soul on fire the feeling of love. Something she would never admit to him because she was scared.

She hated herself. All her anger at her power, past, and existence. In all the time she was alive she never was truly happy. No one ever offered her anything that could give her a chance to see a life for herself.

Still Mythra knew one thing for sure she loved Rex, but for her this was unknown territory. A whole new life experience. She knew she had to rely on Pyra to handle those feelings because she was the one person who understood those feelings. They both loved him.

She saw that Rex was having a conversation with Pyra now in their room that Amalthus had set for them. They were alone now maybe they could try to make some head way into letting him know about their feelings. Everyone else was asleep in their own rooms.

“Say Pyra?” Mythra started to ask until Rex spoke

“Hey Pyra, what kind of person was Addam?”

Mythra was surprised. Why was he asking about Addam? She decided to wait and see where this conversation was going.

Pyra slowly turned towards Rex with a little smirk on her face.

“Should I ask Mythra?”

“Pyra what are you doing!?” Mythra exclaimed. She did not want to talk about her past. Those memories were not worth much to her. During that time, she was just seen as the Aegis. Just being used to stop Malos and nothing more.

She hardly even smiled. Most of the time she would keep up the tough girl act to shield herself from connecting with others and to avoid any harsher criticism, but the main reason was always fear.

“Don’t use that power. Nothing good can come from it” That is what she always heard from everyone. Was her power so terrible that no matter how hard she tried to prove to herself that she could do good things with it that no one would ever believe that?

“Yes” Was her response every time, but now there was Rex. She listened as he answered Pyra’s question.

“No, I was just wondering that’s all” Rex shifted his gaze towards the floor and rubbed his hand through his hair. Pyra and Mythra could tell he was nervous, but they did not know why.

“You know Rex, it’s okay if you want to know more about Mythra and me”

Rex did want to know more about them “I want to know more about you and Mythra, but…”

Pyra smiled “What is it Rex?”

“Well, it’s just I don’t want to force you or Mythra to open up to me if you’re not ready to”

Mythra’s heart fluttered when she heard that Rex did not want to force anything on her. That was just like him always putting her and Pyra’s wellbeing above his own. This made her hate the fact that fear held her back from opening her heart up to him.

Everything she and Pyra did was driven by fear. All they wanted to do was protect Rex, but they wanted to be so much more than just his blades they wanted to be his girlfriends. It all started three days ago after they had stopped in Fonsett. When Corrine told Pyra about driver and blade marriages.

Back during her time in Torna Mythra saw many blades marrying their drivers, but she never gave much thought about marrying anyone especially not Addam. He was married for one thing, but she saw him like a father more then anything.

Still even though he was her driver for a whole year, Mythra hardly knew anything about him outside of being a prince. “I guess that why I never was truly happy, but with Rex I…”

“He must have been a real hero to Mythra huh?” Rex hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Addam. A prince of a whole nation how could someone like him have a chance of ever being with someone as beautiful as her and Pyra.

“You know Rex, you remind Mythra of Addam a lot” Pyra smiled.

“Oh, I do huh great” Rex’s heart felt heavy. He always kept wondering why would Pyra and Mythra want him as a driver. He knew he was not the most experienced driver as he was constantly told, but somehow everyone else felt like he was the right one for them, especially Morag.

Mythra felt bad for Rex. It seemed like Pyra’s words ended having the wrong effect on him.

“Look what you did Pyra. Now you got Rex thinking I had feelings for Addam” She whispered

Pyra smiled “just wait Mythra”

“Wait!?” Pyra had just destroyed her hopes of confessing her feelings for Rex and she wanted her to wait. Rex had the wrong idea, and she knew that. Mythra did not hate Rex she loved him, and she wanted him to know how much he meant to her. She was ready to take control away from Pyra at this point.

“Wait what!?” Rex exclaimed

“Heh, heh you heard right Rex you actually remind us both of Addam”

Pyra had to admit it was cute to see Rex get jealous, but she knew she was wrong for playing with his and Mythra’s feelings like that. He was trying so hard to prove himself worthy of them, but in their eyes, he was already worthy of one thing. Their hearts.

Pyra smiled sadly “I’m sorry Rex for teasing you like that. I was just trying to be a little playful with you that’s all”

Rex replied in that gentle tone of his “It’s fine, but I’m not the only one you should be apologizing to”

“I know hey why don’t you get some sleep I’ll see you in the morning”

“Okay goodnight Pyra you too Mythra!”

“Good night Rex” Mythra whispered from within the Elysium dreamscape. If she were in control now, she probably would have kissed him on the cheek, but fear quickly push that thought away. She turned her attention towards talking with Pyra as they left the room.

Pyra decided to go for a walk. She needed to talk with Mythra in private. She made sure not to go too far away. The crisp cool breeze blew through her hair as she walked towards a small little garden within the center of the plaza.

“This seems like a good spot” Pyra focused on her core and soon found herself in the dream world of Elysium that she shared with Mythra.

Surprisingly, she could not hear that bell sound tonight all she could hear was Rex’s heartbeat. She slowly made her way towards the tree where she saw Mythra waiting for her. Mythra had her back turned towards her, but as she got closer, she could feel the intense energy radiating from her. One thing was certain Mythra was angry.

“Okay Pyra want to tell me what that was all about!?”

Mythra could not believe her. Why go that far to make Rex think that they had something with Addam? She knew just like Pyra that Rex was the first person that they had ever felt this way about. So why?

“I’m sorry Mythra. I just wanted to see you take control and be more upfront with Rex!”

Mythra was confused “What do you mean Pyra?”

Pyra knew it was not easy for Mythra to express her feelings without losing control of her emotions. So, she would always rely on her to convey her feelings.

“I mean you shouldn’t have to count on me all the time to be the one to express our feelings to Rex!”

“I know that Pyra, but I’m scared to do it on my own!”

“Huh?” Pyra was shocked to hear that Mythra was scared to reveal her feelings on her own. She knew Mythra was tough, headstrong, and was always willing to speak her mind, but to see someone like her to be scared to show the man they loved how she felt was bizarre.

Mythra started to cry “It’s just I’m afraid that we’ll cause Rex to lose more than he already has. He lost his parents, his home, and willingly gave up his childhood. He has been denied a life of his own."

Pyra had expressed those same feelings to Corrine when they were in Fonsett a few days ago. She felt the same pain and uncertainty about staying with the young salvager even though she and Mythra were very happy to be with him.

“But Mythra…”

“So, what could I possibly give him when I also never had a life of my own!?”

“Mythra” Pyra could not say anything not when she was also feeling the same way. Falling in love was one of the most beautiful things any normal girl got to experience in life, but she and Mythra were not normal at least in the eyes of Alrest, but with Rex they felt like normal girls.

“Mythra come sit down please.”

She sat down next to Pyra. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to look at the fiery blade. Those red eyes had a look of sadness in them, but overall filled with nothing but concern.

“Say Mythra, do you remember when we used to talk here?”

“Yeah” She remembered that time all to well. Pyra was always there to comfort her and it helped at times, but still the pain would never go away. After a certain amount of time, she ended up leaving Pyra alone to sit under that tree. To wait until the day Rex arrived.

Pyra could only smile “You and I talked about our visions of Rex. What we felt during them”

Mythra sighed softly “It was love. We just didn’t understand it yet”

“You’re right about that Mythra!”

Once again Mythra started crying. “You know sis… The one thing I always remember was the smile he had. He looked so happy to see me!”

Pyra pulled her into a hug and slowly rubbed her back. Mythra started to quiet down she had no idea how much she needed this. For a moment she envisioned Rex holding her in his arms quietly just the two of them. Under this tree looking out at the ocean.

Off in the distance she could see Pyra playing with two children. A boy and a girl the boy had brown hair and golden eyes just like her and Rex’s. The little girl had red hair and golden eyes.

“These are me and Pyra’s kids. My son and her daughter”

There was a quick tap on her back.

“You saw it too didn’t you Mythra?”

“Saw it? Pyra you mean”

Pyra smiled at Mythra. One thing she knew for sure was that her sister’s visions were not a direct look into the future, but more in the sense that she was seeing a future of what their reality could be.

“Yeah, I saw what you saw. Our for the moment possible future”

“To make that future a reality Pyra we have to make it through this right?”

“Of course, Mythra, but we have to overcome our fear first”

Mythra knew Pyra was right. One way or another she was going to have to overcome her fear before she could ever hope to show her love for Rex. She had to let him know someday, but as scared as she was at that moment, she looked at her sister.

“Pyra you’ll be there to help me, right?”

Pyra pulled her into another hug. “Always Mythra you can count on me anytime!”

A small stream of tears fell down her face as she continued to embrace her sister. The warmth of their sisterly love and the love they harbored for Rex slowly caused them to drift off to sleep. This was a war Mythra knew she could win, but how long could she continue to hide her love. Only time would tell.

“Rex, I love you. One day I hope I can tell you that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story I wanted to write for the time being. I am working on my current story "A Love That Will Never Leave Their Hearts" Just taking a break for now mainly due to school and going back through the game for research. I hope you all enjoy this story.
> 
> Side note: Congratulations to Rex Pyra and Mythra for making it into smash. Yes I know Rex isn't a playable character, but he is fighting alongside them. Again so happy for them they deserve it.


End file.
